


Attention

by eggboii



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboii/pseuds/eggboii
Summary: the losers are trying to have movie night, but eddie is desperate for richies attention, he just won't stop teasing.aka eddie teasting richie, then rich pounding the life out of his boy.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! so this is my first fic ever, it's taken a while to finish just bc i hate my writing so much. it's basically pwp with some fluff at the end. but i hope you guys enjoy!! if there's any relationships or other fics you'd like to be written, plz let me know! i mainly do IT and Stranger Things.

it was friday, meaning movie night for the losers at bills apartment. stan and eddie were arguing over what to watch. "pretty in pink! richie hasn't seen it yet and you know you love it." eddie argued. "eds, honestly that movie looks like shit, and there's no tits or dicks so what's the point?" "beep beep richie" stan calls, "eddie, everyone else has seen it a million times, were watching The Lost Boys," stan has a new found love for romantic vampire movies, plus Michael, the main character, looks like Bill. 

"fine! i don't care anyways, let's just start it," eddie yells. but it was oh so obvious he cared, everyone could tell by the way he was crossing his arms and poking his bottom lip out. it was true, he was quite pissed, he really wanted to show richie this movie, it was his favorite. 

the movie started, couples began making themselves comfortable with one another. bev and ben were on the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, while stan mike and bill were on one couch, intertwining there hands in between each others fingers and hair, occasionally sharing short kisses. 

richie and his small, angry boyfriend were on another couch, eddie made himself comfortable with his head laying in richies lap. eddie was in a mood, and had no intentions of watching this film, while richie was clearly invested in the attractive vampires in the screen.

eddie was pissed and craving his boyfriends attention, their busy schedules didn't match up. the lovers barley saw eachother as of late,usually the boys made time for a nap together or even a quickie, but recently this wasn't the case. eddie hadn't had a full conversation with his boyfriend in about a week, much less taken his dick. he was getting some tonight. 

he reached his hand up, looking for richies to hold, but richie didn't get the message, his eyes locked on the screen. eddie, annoyed and frustrated, began inching his head towards richies crotch, which was surprisingly already half hard. richies breath hitched when he look down to see what his boyfriend was doing. his eyes met eddies, he gave him a look with warning in his eyes. eddie saw this, but chose to ignore it, continuing to rub his face on the growing erection in richies jeans. richie moved his hands to eddies hair, gave a slight tug, and mouthed "stop". eddie let out a small whine and sat up. he could tell richie was serious, despite all the dirty jokes and comments about eddies ass, richie wasn't big on pda. eddie, who usually respected this, gave zero fucks right now and made himself comfortable in richies lap.

he began slightly grinding his ass against richie, eddie was pleased with himself when richies breath stopped again and he let out a slight moan. ben looked up at the two boys on the couch, then turned back towards the television screen. richie was pissed. he grabbed eddie by the chin and whispered in his ear, "go to the bathroom, now". eddie didn't respond, he couldn't, richies lust filled eyes took the words from his throat. 

eddie got up and without a word made his was to the small bathroom beside the living area. he was left there, waiting and wondering what was to come, suddenly regretting his previous made choices, then richie walked in and he changed his mind, he didn't regret what he did at all. 

richie immediately pushed the smaller boy against the wall, a rush of heat found its way towards eddies crotch. finally, he thought, i need his attention. suddenly richie began to speak, his voice lower than usual and filled his lust and power, "you're being a bad boy eds," eddie let out a small while, he knew what was coming next, richie continued. "and you know what happens to boys to don't listen," eddie knew all too well, he loved being an attention whore. richie leaned in and finished his thought, "they get punished." 

once again eddie moaned and began squirming under richies grasp. he tried to get closer to his boyfriend, but the stronger of the two had no intentions of letting eddie go anywhere. he held him back against the wall and watched in amusement as eddie attempted to reach for richies lips, he wanted his taste so bad. 

all of a sudden, richie let go and eddie gave him a confused look. he saw richie reach into his pocket, he pulled out one of their new toys. it was a remote controlled vibrator, although they had never used it before, eddie immediately got excited when he saw where his was going. richie noticed this and had to remind eddie of his place. he grabbed his cheek and said harsly, "drop your pants now, it's time to stretch out that pretty hole of yours." 

eddie did as he was told and slid out of his small red shorts and black lace panties, that drove richie fucking insane. richie then leaned eddie over the counter, his ass looking plumb, he was shaking it to tease richie even further. so once again, richie reminded his sub of his place, bringing his firm hand down with a smack, leaving a red mark and a moaning eddie. 

"thought you had learned your lesson, guess not, so you'll get 10  
more spanks once we get home" richie said with complete power and control over his boy. eddie contemplated disobeying his dom even further, but couldn't bring himself to do it, he loves being good for richie. so he answer, "yes daddy", and earned slight praise from the taller boy. 

richie considered just pounding eddie right here in the bathroom, while jerking his already leaking cock, making him scream so all the Losers could hear who owned him, maybe another time, for now, he had to punish his boy. richie grabbed the small bottle of lube from his pocket and began opening eddie up, with out any warning, the cold feeling of lube and invasive length of richies fingers sent a chill up and down eddies spine. he wanted nothing more than to fuck himself back onto richies fingers, but he wanted to be able to walk tomorrow, so he resisted the urge. richie fingered the smaller boy underneath him, in and out, drinking up every sound that flowed from eddie, he particularly enjoyed the stuggle in his boyfriends voice when he moaned, "o-oh, richie, please, m-more richie i-i need moooore,". 

that's when richie decided his boy had enough, he pulled his fingers out and watched eddie squirm underneath him, craving to be filled. richie took the small black vibrator and inserted it into his boyfriends hole, with that eddie moaned loudly again, "oh fuck, daaady!". richie didn't like how loud his sub was being, but he did enjoy the name he was called, he still made a mental note to gag eddie once they arrived back to their shared apartment. 

richie gave a tug and eddies hair, as a warning, eddie knew to hush up. richie grabbed the control off the counter and told eddie to put his shorts back on, of course, he listened. once the shorts were pulled up richie turned the vibrator to the first setting, it was slow and stayed at a steady pace, still, eddie began squirming again, enjoying the stimulation, but craving more. 

he was about to ask for more when richie suddenly opened the door and left the room, like nothing happened. they both headed back to the living room, getting looks from the other losers, who then focused their attention back to the movie. richie sat down first, then eddie who was obviously uncomfortable. eddie sat beside this larger boyfriend, his palms were sweaty as he rested his head on richies shoulder and gripped his bicep. eddie was trying to keep calm, but he was slowly losing his cool, especially when he saw richie reach into his pocket and change the setting on the vibrator. 

eddie almost moaned at the change in speed. it was faster and the pulsing spread across eddies body, he was visibly shaking now, so richie decided to enjoy this moment, watching eddie shake with pleasure and crave more, it was all in his control, which he loves. he decided his smaller boyfriend had had enough once he gripped richies arm so hard, he thought it might bleed. richie changed the setting back to the first one, and eddie was breathing some what normally again, i mean, as normal as someone could with a vibrator up their ass. 

he whispered into richies ear, "let's.. let's go home, please rich". richie considered it, his dick was painfully hard and craving release, but he wanted tio watch eddie slowly fall apart, he wanted to see his boyfriend whimper at his very touch, he wanted complete control. richie turned the vibrator up once more and whispered back,"what makes you think you get to make the decisions?" as he sat back once more, with a smirk on his face, his eyes focused back onto the screen instead of eddies shaking thighs, he settled down and tried to pay attention to the film, while eddie was seriously going to cum in his shorts if this stimulation kept up, but he knew better than to cum without richies permission, so he tried to focus his attention onto the vampires.

finally, after what seemed like forever, the movie ended. eddie could not wait to get home, he almost ran out the door once the television was cut off. then richie suggested they stay a little longer, maybe play a board game or watch another movie. but thankfully, for eddie, Stan was ready for bed. Bill, Mike, and Stan told the Losers goodnight and went into their shared bedroom. the others quickly left after the boys went to bed. 

eddie was silent the whole way home, except a few quite moans when richie would change the vibrator setting. once they arrived to their apartment, eddie all but sprinted up the stairs, ready for the scene to truly start. richie slowly followed behind his what boyfriend. 

once the couple got inside, for the second time that night, richie pushed eddie against the door. he had his wrists firmly held to the hard wood behind them. richie leaned in and gave eddie some slight relief, turning the vibrator off. richie began kissing the small man, using this tongue to separate their lips, making wet, sloppy noises that only made both boys even harder. richie let one of eddies hands go, then reached under his boyfriends sweater and began teasing his nipples.

richies lips made their way to eddies neck, as he continued to play with the soft and pink bud in his hand. like this, he knew eddie wouldn't last much longer, his moaning soon turned into panting, his breath was short and fast, once eddie was so close to tipping over the edge, richie stopped completely. he backed away from his boyfriend and the dom felt his knees go weak at the sight of his whimpering sub. richie then spoke, his voice lust filled, "you have two minutes. i expect you to be ready for your punishment and on the bed in the playroom. if you're not in position when i get there, you won't cum for a week, understand?" eddie just nodded frantically. 

he then remembered his place once he felt richies hand yank his dark wavy hair, "oh baby boy, that won't do. you know you speak when asked a question." eddie eventually sputtered out,"yes s-sir daddy, i'm sorry, i'll be good for you" richie responded,"i know you will baby, but i have to make sure you remember. how about we add 3 more spanks to your 10.. and maybe if you listen to your daddy, i'll let you cum tonight." "yes sir" eddie hoarsely choked out, then headed to the guest room the boys turned into their playroom when they were setting a scene or feeling frisky.

once richie entered the room, he was blessed with the sight of his boyfriend, who was only wearing the black lace panties, which he knew drove richie absolutely wild. he really did want to be punished tonight, richie thought. he held his gaze for a moment. eddie was on his hands and knees, ready to take whatever richie was willing to give him. the smaller boys breath stopped once richie made his way over to him, caressing his chin. " oh, these black panties, huh?" richie teased. "someone is just dying for some attention, isn't that right baby?" 

he moved his hand down the arch of eddies back and pulled his panties up until releasing them, causing a snap, as well as a moan from his boy. "yes sir, i want your attention." eddie finally croaked out. "well, you'll have to work for it. you want to be good for me, don't you?" the dom spoke. "y-yes daddy, i want to please you." eddie responded. richie hummed at this, enjoying the struggle in his boyfriends voice, he was already falling apart. 

richie leaned in and smoothly pulled out the small back toy he had inserted earlier, watching eddie shake even further. eddies pink and swollen hole puckered and clenched around nothing, eddie was a whining shaking mess, feelings so empty. richie soothed his boyfriend, "good job baby boy," he continued,"you're being so good now.. but earlier you were being bad" eddie turned and looked at his boyfriend, "yes sir, i-i was being bad, i just wanted your attention, i'm sorry.. it won't happen again" 

eddie tried to continue but was cut off by a sudden grip to his plump ass. "don't worry baby, ill give you all my attention". richie slid the panties off eddies legs and bent his small boyfriend across his lap, "you want my attention yeah? you want me to love all over you? huh, baby? you want me to mark you up and make sure you remember who you belong to?" richie asked as he rubbed eddies ass once more, he then brought his firm hand down to the large mound before him. 

"one" eddie counted, he knew if he didn't count the spanks as he was given them, he would really suffer. by the time they got to five, eddie was shaking and crying with pleasure, "s-six, richie, harder, i can take it" richie gave his boy what he wanted and spanked his sub harder than he ever had before, eddie screamed out, he loved the painful pleasure his kinky boyfriend provided. 

after 13 hard yet amazing spanks, eddie was sobbing and mumbling to his boyfriend, needing release, his dick was throbbing and leaking under him. richie laid his boyfriend onto his back, eddie hissed at the feeling of the fabric against his abused cheeks. richie sat next to him, petting his sweaty waves of chocolate hair, "what's your colour?" eddie eventually managed to sputter out, "g-green". 

richie could tell when his boyfriend needed a break, thankfully, he wasn't there yet. richie continued with the scene, he continued petting eddies hair until his breath was more even. richie got off the bed and made his way to the closet, pulling down a large box. eddie watched with need as richie pulled out a light blue rope, lube, and a ball gag. eddie felt another rush of blood make it's way to his crotch as he let out a small whine of excitement. "you ready to be good for me, sweet boy?" richie asked as he made his way back to the bed.

"yes, yes, please let me make you feel good" eddie responded. "all fours" richie spoke loud and clear. eddie did as he was told, he balanced himself on his hands and knees as his boyfriend commanded. he felt yet another wave of arousal as richies large calloused hands grabbed both his small wrists. the larger of the two tied eddies hands behind his back, tight enough to bruise his fragile skin underneath, but lose enough to allow circulation flow. richie adored the way the colour of the blue rope contrasted with the tanned skin of his lover. 

eddie was now braced with his face down. the way his back arched left his ass perfectly on display for richie to admire once more. richie then grabbed the second length of blue rope and looped it around eddies ankles, making him shudder at the feeling of contact. once he was fully in his subspace, his mind went all honey like, all he could focus on was richie. richie, richie, richie. 

eddie was snapped out of his soothing thoughts by the feeling of familiar leather around his face. richie loves gagging his loud boy. eddie whined at the contact. richie saw his sub getting shaky and anxious so he spoke. "baby, you know i have to put a gag between those pretty lips, maybe then you won't mouth off." eddie just moaned at these words. 

it was true, he was mouthing off earlier, sometimes he enjoyed being bad, he liked his punishments. "what's your safe word, eddie-spaghetti?" richie spoke, stepping out of his controlling headspace, trying to calm him whimpering boyfriend. "rasberry" eddie spoke clearly. "good job, and the nonverbal one?" eddie tapped richies shoulder three times. richie responded in approval by hooking the ball gag around his boyfriend. eddie moaned in satisfaction. 

richie then moved his large hands to his boyfriends ass once more, grabbing it then lightly smacking it. admiring the bruises and hand marks left from his earlier punishment. he then grabbed the lube once more, coating his long fingers. richie began teasing his boyfriends pink and swollen hole, careful not to apply too much pressure. he loved seeing eddies hard and thick cock throb when he teased his pretty hole. 

eddie tried speaking, but his words were snatched by the gag, leaving him whimpering and moaning. richie smirked to himself, "something you need to say, baby boy, huh? you like when daddy teases your hole?" eddie only moaned louder, arching his back out even further, trying to get richie to press his long finger into his waiting hole. richie couldn't resist, he plunged his finger in slowly, making eddie shudder visibly. 

the dom wouldn't give his slut complete satisfaction, he fingered him slow and painfully, keeping a steady pace. almost breaking his role, he let out a quite moan. eddie heard it and was pleased with himself, he knew how much richie loved him like this. after along painful minute, richie slid in another finger beside the first. eddie loved the stretch. the dom began curling his fingers and scissoring his boy open, still slow, careful not to reach eddies prostate but coming dangerously close to it. eddie needed more, he craved release. 

after a while of the pace not adjusting, the sub began sobbing. he couldn't handle the building coil in his lower stomach. soon richie added a third finger, wanting to speed things up. it was getting harder and harder to ignore his own rock hard erection, leaking precum and tenting out, needing its own attention. eddie stopped his sobbing and screamed out when richie suddenly increased his speed. richie being eager to hear his boy, and to lost in his own lust, unhooked the gag. eddie rewarded him by calling out,"yes! richie! more, please daddy! give me your long cock!" 

richie eventually gave in, not being able to take anymore teasing. he began undressing himself in a slow and teasing manner, starting with his shirt and then making his way to his pants and boxers. eddie made sure to take in the beautiful sight before him, he loved every single thing about his boyfriend, from his messy dark curls to the trial of hair leading towards his favorite part of him, his long cock. 

before the boys got their shit together in college, eddie had been with other boys, but none of them were as big as richie, he was easily eight inches if not more. richie grabbed the lube once more and began slicking up his length, teasing his own head, he drew a deep moan from himself that made eddie start begging again. 

"daddy, please, i need to feel all of you, hard and fast". richie responded by thrusting into his boy with one smooth motion, pounding at a relentless pace. as he fucked his pretty boy from behind, richie tugged on the soft rope that kept his boy bound. this only made eddie cry out more, "yes! ohhh daddy! please, more! wreck me" "you don't make the orders here, baby," richie answered as he pulled out completely. once again leaving the sub crying and empty. "no no no" eddie began to cry out. "please ill be good, i'll be so good you, i'm so sorry i won't tease anymore, please i need more!!" 

richie tried to calm his boyfriend, but eddie was too far gone. "what's your colour, sweetheart?" eddie wanted to respond, but he was too lost in trying to please his dom, he could only let out another broken sob. "eddie, baby, i need you to come back to me, what's your colour?" eddie was able to force a response out, "y-yellow". 

with that richie untied the blue rope from around his boyfriend, hoping giving him some control with ease his mind, but this only upset him more. "no! no richie let me be good for you! i want to please you!" once the rope was off, richie picked up his small lover and placed him into his lap. "shh baby, you're doing so well. you wanna hold on to me while you ride my cock?" "yes yes, wanna make you feel good" richie then lined himself up with eddies slick hole and slowly eased him down as eddie wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging on his boyfriends curls lightly. 

"oh daddy, yes please!" eddie cried as richie began thrusting even harder, but making sure to be gentle enough to allow his boy to stay calm. "rich, i'm gonna cum.. please i can't take anymore" "it's okay baby, you've been so good, cum for daddy" and with that eddie came untouched, spilling his cum all over his own chest as well as richies. 

richie soon followed after, "ooh eddie baby, i'm close" he chanted. the dom soon spilled his load into his boyfriends tight hole. the boys stayed in their position, richie keeping eddie full and plugged with his cum. when richie tired to pull out, eddie hagen crying once more, not wanting to disappoint richie. "no! daddy, wanna be good!" "eds, the scene is over, i'm right here, just gonna get you cleaned up." 

richie lifted the smaller of the two off himself and carried him bridal style to the kitchen, grabbing water and a few snacks. he then led him into the bathroom, where he started running a bath. he tried to set eddie down first, but he started sobbing, still lost in his subspace. "no please, i'll be good for you..!" 

richie began getting worried, it usually took his boy a while to leave his subspace, but never this long. richie picked him up again and they both eased into the tub, eddie still in richies lap. he took some soap and began scrubbing his boyfriends waves while trying to peruse a conversation. "eddie, baby, it's okay, i'm here, you did so well for me." 

once both boys were clean, eddie eventually climbed down from his sub headspace. richie dried his boy off and got him dressed in some black boxer briefs and one of his own t-shirts. he loves when eddie wears his clothes. as soon as the lovers were clothed and in their shared bed, richie spoke,"you okay eds? took you a while to come back to me..." 

eddie soon responded,"yeah, i'm okay now.. it's just, i don't know. you've been so busy lately... i feel like you don't have time for me anymore." with school and richie growing career, it was true, he and eddie hadn't be able to spend much time together, much less be intimate. richie was quiet, letting his guilt fester in his brain. 

"i'm so sorry, i didn't realize how much i've been ignoring you. of course it wasn't on purpose, i mean, look at that ass, who wouldn't want to pound it daily?" richie often used his humor to mask his feelings, this was something eddie was used to. 

"rich, i'm serious, i can't go that long with out seeing you, i get that your busy but, i have a lot going on. you're my best friend and i can't even come to you because you're always at work or school." eddies soft brown eyes filled with tears. 

"come here eddie-spaghetti" "don't call me that" eddie whispered, but made his way into richies arms anyways. "talk to me, i'm here now. i know we both have a lot going on, i mean, we're college students, but i didn't' know me being gone hurt you so much. i promise, ill create more time for you." 

richies words soothed eddies nerves. although his anxiety told him that richie was just saying these things to stop him from crying, eddie was able to push past that and soak in his boyfriends promise. "i love you, rich." eddie mumbled, half asleep in richies arms now. "i love you too eds, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought! hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
